money bags
by maddiamour
Summary: Dark. Cold. All words to describe my new life. Traveling on a bus to who knows where. My life and my heart ripped away at the same time. By the same person. I got away, sure. But did I really? Or will this haunt me forever?
1. Chapter 1

Dark. Cold. All words to describe my new life. Traveling on a bus to who knows where. My life and my heart ripped away at the same time. By the same person. 2 months ago, I would've never thought I would be here. I got away, sure. But did I really? Or will this haunt me forever? No money. No clothes but the ones on my back and what I could fit in this book bag. I have nowhere to go and no one to help me, so here I go starting a new life at 22 in Seattle.

The bus was starting to come to a hard stop. I get off with no sense of direction. I start walking left and hope to come across a cheap motel. I walk slow while being attentive to my scenery. I see a flash of light blind me from the street. I glance over to It to see a truck driver, a redneck. The type to spit on black people like me. He pulled over to the side and I start to pick up the pace. I was sure he was about to do something terrible. Even If he was about to offer me a ride, I wouldn't take it. I remember my mother told me not to ever take a ride from a stranger. And to never let anyone or anything punk you. I listened to her then and I will listen to her now. I started running, nothing but fear in my mind. Taking up all the space in my head I couldn't think straight. Some people could say I was overreacting, but I know he was going to do something wrong, whether it was today or tomorrow he was strange. I see a sign in the distance, I run faster. The sign reads "Motel". I sigh in relief. I push open the door to be greeted by the smell of weed. I ask for a room.

"May I get a room key"

"You sound too proper to sleep at a motel" the man at the counter said. I flashed a small smile and took the key. As I walked up the stairs the smell got stronger, as if someone was having a small party. The closer I go to the room I heard music. Then someone walked out. A tall figure with dark brown hair and tight pants stood with a cigarette in hand. The man looked me up and down with daring eyes. Why the fuck he would like me in leggings and a hoodie? Who knows? I continued to walk forward. I could feel his eyes burning holes in my soul. I turned around to face him. I looked him in the eyes, long enough to notice the green and brown. The door slammed closed. Tomorrow I told myself I would look for a job. Anything would suffice. I hardly ate before I left. It was my turn to live right. I laid in bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"God, I took a risk coming here. Please don't let this be a mistake. I did this because something in my spirit told me to. I know I didn't deserve this pain because nobody does." A tear ran down my face. I closed my eyes "I know you have a plan for me, my mother taught me faith in you, you got me this far and you will get me farther. Give my mother a kiss and hug for me. Amen".

I rolled over and cried my eyes out until I fell asleep. But I will make it. I have to.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shining through the window bringing heat I didn't have at night. My eyes fluttered open. Then I remembered, I ran away. But unlike my eight year old self I wasn't going back when I reached the end of my street. I sat up. I knew I could get a job somewhere. I went to the bathroom. It was clean for a motel. But I was still going to squat. I brushed my curls with the only brush I had and put it in a bun. I changed my leggings into camo sweatpants. I changed my black hoodie into a white shirt and left the room. I walked through the hallway for the smell and the music to be gone. Guessing they had left. I walked to the counter to be greeted by the same man from yesterday.

"Do you know any jobs available for hire?" I asked.

"Not unless you want to work at the strip club" He laughed turning around in his chair. The man looked at my hair. "I'm Nick"

"Tia" I said.

"Look Tia you shouldn't work at that strip club, but if you need the money that might be your only option." Nick talked to me like he genuinely cared for me. "Thank you, Nick. I'll see you later." I walked out of the motel, just to realize I don't know where anything is. I walked back in the motel.

"Here is a map, I circled the strip club." Nick said without looking up, I smiled. I grabbed the map and this time left for real. Surprisingly the strip club wasn't that far of a walk. I hear loud music from one street away. When I reached the strip club, I saw a man outside. A man I recognized. He was the man

I saw yesterday. I walked to open the door to hear him say something.

"We don't open until 6"

"I was looking for a job." I said. His head turned to looked me up and down.

"Ok, go ahead". I walked into the club to see 6 girls practicing and 2 of them arguing. I could hear them from the door. When they noticed me they stopped and looked at me.

"I'm here looking for a job" I said.

"Yes!" One of the girls said. "We need a 9th dancer".

"So, the job is mine?" I asked.

"No" The other girl said steeping forward. "We need to see if you can dance first". I nodded my head and walked towards the pole. Those 6 years of gymnastics wasn't for nothing. I reached the pole and took a long breath. My hands wrapped around the steel pole. Suddenly, twerk by the city girls started playing. I flipped on the pole, landed in a split, wrapped my leg around the pole and spun. As an ending performance I dropped to the ground. I turned my head to look at the 2 girls. They both started to clap.

"You're hired!" They said in unison.

"Here, let me show you around" One of them said. We started walking to what looked like a locker room.

"I'm Joanna" She said. Joanna had bright yellow tracks, and light skin. The yellow made the blue outfit she was wearing pop.

"Tia" I said.

"Nice to meet you, Tia. Here is the locker room where you will change and leave your stuff." Joanna said. We entered a large red room with 10 black lockers. "This one will be yours, and I'll give you an outfit."

"Thank you" I said.

"No problem, now I'll show you the bar, how to work the bar, the back room, and the boss's office." Joanna said.

"Who is the boss?" I asked.

"The man sitting outside, Alejandro" She answered. He was the boss?! Then why was he at the motel? Does he remember me?

"Oh cool" I said. We continued to walk to the bar. When we got there, Joanna taught me how to make all the drinks and work the cash register. She took me back to the locker room to let me change. "I left your outfit in your locker" Joanna said before she left. She stuck her head in the door way again.

"And please don't wear your hair in that bun". She laughed. I smiled. I looked in the locker to see and light pink bra and black shorts. I slip into the outfit and walk to the sink. I turn on the water and dip my hair in it. Not my smartest idea, but my only option. My head swung back to splash water all over my back. I sprint to the bar to help Joanna and the others.

"Hi Tia, this is May and Sasha" Joanna said pointing to 2 girls next to her. May was and white blonde with a cheetah print bodysuit. Sasha was a dark skin girl with a black ponytail. She was wearing a red bra and short set.

"Hi guys, nice to meet you" I said.

"Same here" May said.

"I liked your routine" Sasha said.

"Tia, can you take this to James?" May asked.

"Who is James?" I asked. All three of the girls laughed and I looked at them.

"Are you serious?" Sasha asked. I nodded my head.

"See that guy over there with the black coat on?" May asked pointing to someone. I followed her finger to a man in a blackcoat with Alejandro.

"Yea" I answered.

"That is James, he owns the biggest company." May told me.

"He sells drugs and is known for gun trafficking." Joanna added.

"Why is he here?" I ask.

"He's best friends with Alejandro" Sasha replied.

"Ok then" I said as I grabbed the bottle. I walked over to the booth they were sitting at.

"Are you James?" I asked the table.

"Who's asking?" James turned his head. The man had dark brown eyes, almost black. His suit was ironed to perfection like a grandmother had done it.

"The girl here to give you this bottle." I answered.

"This is our new stripper" Alejandro told James.

"I think her name is Tia" Alejandro said looking at me.

"You are right" I said.

"Well Tia, why don't you get to the pole so we can watch your first performance?" James said leaning back in the seat. I set the bottle down on the table. I climbed onto the stage and started to dance. Men and women from all over the bar turned to look at me. Motivation by Kelly Rowland was playing, and I was killing it. Money was being thrown and I was drowning in it like rain. In the corner of my eye I could see James and Alejandro. Looking pleased. The song soon ended and so did my dance. I walked off stage to have someone grab my wrist tightly and drag me to the back room.

"Give me a lap dance" The voice said. It was so dark I couldn't see a face. "I don't do that type of thing, and you can't tell me to give you a lap dance. You ask." I replied. I turned to face the door. A gun clicked.

"If you want to live you would give me a lap dance" The voice said in a serious tone.

"If I had something to live for, I wouldn't be stripping" I said walking closer to the door. I twisted the handle. He shot the door. About 3 centimeters away from my head.

"You missed" I said leaving the room. Everyone from the club came running to the room. Alejandro in front.

"What the fuck is happening?" Alejandro asked.

"A man tried to shoot me for not giving him a lap dance." I said moving right past Alejandro. I heard him open the door and close it right back. I changed back into my camo pants and left the club. Nick was happy to hear I got the job, so he bought us Japanese food. Leaving home wasn't that bad of an idea. I couldn't help but think about the voice. Was it just a random man. Or was I risking my life working at a strip club. Either way I'm making 500 dollars a day. And I don't have anything to live for, so why not?


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I woke up to go to work. I put on some slides and walked to work. Nick waved to me and I waved back. Nick is a great person, who is running one of the cleanest motels I've ever seen. Walking to work I remembered, I was almost shot. I walked into the club to be greeted by May.

"Hi May" I greeted her.

"Hey Tia, Alejandro wants to see you in his office." May replied.

"Ok, I'll just go put my stuff down." I said.

"What did you do?" May asked.

"I don't know, I've been here one day" I answered. May laughed. I went to put my stuff down. I was walking to Alejandro's office when I saw James.

"Good morning" I said walking past James.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"A good morning would be nice." I said turning my head. James mumbled.

"Good morning, where are you going?"

"To Alejandro's office" I said as I continued walking.

"Oh ok" James said. He was very suspicious. I opened the office door to see Alejandro standing at the window.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes, I did." He said. I sat down in the chair. "What happened yesterday?" Alejandro asked turning around to face me.

"Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into the back room." I explained.

"But no one was in the room." Alejandro said.

"Someone tried to shoot me. Am I at risk working here?" I asked.

"No" . He said.

"Then why am I being questioned instead on reassured?" I folded my arms. "Oh right, because I'm in danger." Alejandro said nothing. "What do you do here?" I asked.

"I can't tell you" He said turning back to the window. I stood up.

"You will, if you don't want me to go to the police." I said. He turned around and put his hands on the table.

"Listen Tia, I just need you to know. At this strip club we do what we must. We hustle." Alejandro explained.

"Like?" I asked.

"Drugs and guns." He said rising from the table. I knew that, but who was Alejandro?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Dangerous, you can leave now" He turned around.

"I want in." I said.

"The fuck?" Alejandro asked. "No" He said.

"Why not?" I cried.

"I don't fucking know you. Trust none." He said.

"I have no reason to betray you" I explained.

"That doesn't matter. My answer is no" He said. I left. Slamming the door behind me. I don't know who Alejandro thinks he is? I walk outside the building to hear a group of men in the back of the club talking about how they warned Alejandro and James. I shouldn't save that bitch. He "doesn't fucking know me". Being the nice person, I am. I walk to the back room. I grab the gun. Load that bitch. All you could hear was the clicking of my heels. Good thing Dad was in the army. I bust into Alejandro's office. I put a piece of gum in my mouth.

"Listen here, I don't want any trouble." I say with my hands up. They drop the guns. "First mistake, trusting me." I reach to the gun. I point in at the man in the middle. *boom* "Second mistake, messing with this strip club." I go into mass fire shooting everyone and everything. Alejandro pulls around the corner and opens the door of his black bugatti. The door swings open.

"Get in" Alejandro says. I tuck and roll over to the car and jump in. Alejandro drifts the car and shoots out of the window killing the last 2 men. "Don't use all the bullets like that. Aim then fire" He said.

"I know you aren't criticizing me after I saved your ass?" I ask.

"I didn't need you to save me." He said.

"Ok, then next time a big group of scary men are about to kill you and James. I won't say anything." I said. Alejandro laughed at me.

"Big scary men?" He asked laughing.

"Yes." I answer.

"Am I wrong?" I ask.

"No, they were definitely big and scary" He laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Where are we going?" I asked annoyed.

"To teach you how to shoot" Alejandro answered.

"I know how to shoot." I reply.

"We'll see." Alejandro said looking at me. I knew how to shoot. I was forced to learn by my father. My father was a Navy General. We arrived at the shooting range. I was still wearing black shorts and a pink bra. Alejandro looked me up and down and smiled.

"Cold?" He asked me, smiling.

"No" I lied right through my teeth, I was freezing.

"Fucking liar" He replied. Alejandro threw me a black hoodie. I zipped the hoodie all the way up. My arms reached underneath, to unhook my bra. I threw the bra onto the seat, but I could feel Alejandro staring. Like the first night I was here. I should ask him if he remembers, but instead I unzipped the hoodie a little, to show my chest. I walked past Alejandro and entered the shooting range. He followed shortly after and got us a section to shoot.

"Aim like this" Alejandro said putting his arm around mine and moved his body against mine.

"You know I remember you from the motel" He whispered in my ear. A shiver went down my spine.

"What or who are you running from?" He continued.

"A past" I whispered. "A dark one".

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, why were you at the motel?" I asked.

"I go to be alone when I'm stressed." Alejandro whispered.

"Why are you stressed?" I ask.

"You have a lot of questions." He said. I move off him and step back.

"You have a lot of answers." I said. I look at the target. Then Alejandro. I stared Alejandro in the eyes and shot 2 bullets between the legs.

"You missed the head" He told me crossing his arms.

"Oh!" I looked between his legs. "I can hit the head".

"No, no, no. I'm good" Alejandro requested.

"Drop me off at home." I said walking out of the shooting range.

"No." Alejandro answered.

"No? What do you mean no?" I ask.

"You are now working night shifts."

"Bye" I stopped walking in my heels and turned around. I started mumbling somethings such as "niggas these days" "he got me fucked up"

"Where are you going?" He yelled. Then he started running. He spun me around and pulled me closer to him. Alejandro looked me in my eyes. That are purple by the way.

"I'll take you home but, tomorrow you work the late shift and see how much more money you make" He told me in a confident voice. All I could do was nod my head. I walked back to his car. We got inside, but he wasn't driving towards the motel.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my house." He answered still looking forward.

"Why?" I asked.

"You need some good sleep, I can see it in your eyes." He said turning to face me.

"What are you playing at?" I asked one last question.

"Nothing. You saved me from a sneak attack and almost got killed at a club the least I could do is give you a place to say." Alejandro said. I start smiling until I realized he said stay.

"Stay!?" I yelled.

"Yes, and I will get your stuff tomorrow" He yelled.

"You better have Netflix" I said.

"No, I prefer Hulu." He said smile. I looked at him like he was the stupid person in the world. "I'm kidding" He said. When we arrived at his house, I was in awe. When we got inside, he walked me to a bedroom that was a guest room.

"I'll get you the Netflix password and some water" Alejandro said walking out the door. When he came back, he said down on the bed. He made me my own Netflix account.

"Let's watch a movie" I recommend.

"Ok, but It has to be scary." He said.

"And you "has" to go" I said. He turned around to look at me and pressed a button. This nigga got me watching The Conjuring.

"I'm going to have nightmares" I said. Alejandro just smiled. He rolled over so that his face was close to mine. Very close.

"I don't know what you are doing, but I don't care" Alejandro whispered leaning in. Our lips touched almost immediately. Butterflies appeared in my stomach. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me on top of him, all without breaking the kiss. His hands reached up to the zipper on my jacket. He pulled it down. I flipped over. He was towering me.

His kissed moved from my lips to my neck. I pulled my shorts and Alejandro moved his kisses lower and lower. I'm going to have sex with one of the most dangerous man in the city. And to think, I thought I was in danger at home.


End file.
